BLOOD MOON
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: Que pasaria si nuestros queridos amigos de raimon son parte de una leyenda vampira desde hace mas de 500 años tendran que ser convertidos en vampiros para luchan contro los redivivos. como lo tomaria? aceptarian ser convertidos? se prodran enamorar de las vampiresas que se encargaran de convertirlos y entrenarlos? -NO SE ACEPTAN OC'S-
1. Chapter 1

HOLA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC BUENO MEJOR DICHO LA FICHA PARA UN NUEVO FIC NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR EN UN RATO SERES OSCUROS PORQUE MI FAMILIA PASA POR UN MOMENTO MUY DURO LA MAMA DE MI PAPA POR DESGRACIA MURIO EL JUEVES PASADO Y SE PUEDE DECIR QUE CON ESTO ME DISTRAIGO UN POCO BUENO NOS DEJAMOS DE SENTIMENTALISMOS OK LES DEJO LA FICHA

**-0-0-**

NOMBRE:

EDAD: (200-2000)

APARIENCIA:

PERSONALIDAD

ROPA NORMAL:

ROPA FORMAL:

CLAN: (PARADICE ANGEL OF THE NIGHT SANGRE PURA O RED STAR)

PAREJA:(MENOS GOENJI FIDIO Y EDGAR)

**-0-0-**

BUENO LES DEJO LA FICHA ESPERO SU APOYO….

BY: YESI ;D

EN UN RATO MAS CREO QUE SUBIRE EL PROLOGO (A LA RAZA ES VAMPIRO UPSS DEBI DECIRLO AL PRINCIPIO


	2. PROLOGO

Hola les traigo el prologo el capi 1 lo subiré ya que me manden todos sus ocs ok bueno espero que les guste el prologo

**-0-0-**

**PROLOGO:**

LONDRES INGLATERRA

8:25 P.M 05-MARZO-2013

En la casa de la familia kei de encontraban las señora hina y el señor yamato los padres de Yesica la futura líder del clan claro de luna

-llamen a Yesica por favor-dijo hina que era una mujer esbelta de piel pálida y ojos color jade algo alta pero no más que el hombre

-como ordene la señora-dijo la criada de la casa

La mujer camino por un largo pasillo hasta que se topo con lo puerta del cuarto de la chica y toco la puerta

-señorita su madre la quiere ver en la estancia-dijo la mujer a una chica de piel pálida y ojos color verde pelo negro y bastante baja para su edad

- enseguida bajo yami gracias por avisar-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para seguir a la mujer hasta que llego donde sus padres- me mandaste llamar mama-dijo la joven- que se te ofrece-dijo la chica

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta jovencita-dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia piel pálida y ojos cholo violeta

-ya dije que no papa-dijo la chica

-lo sé pero aun así iras mientras seas menor de edad y lógicamente nosotros te mandemos-dijo el hombre

-papa yo ya tengo 758 años ya no soy menor de edad no quiero ir-dijo la chica

-no voy a discutir Yesica esa es mi última palabra-dijo el hombre caminando a una de las mesas cerca de ahí

-sabes que no me gusta el mundo humano padre-dijo la chica

-pues ya vistes como una-dijo el hombre a lo que ella se miro y en parte tenia la razón ya que en ese momento vestía unos short corto rosas y una blusa blanca con converses blancos también

-se trata de eso-dijo la chica-se puede arreglar-dijo la chica cuando una luz blanca casi segadora los rodeo su pelo creció hasta medio muslo color violeta y mechones platinados sus ojos se volvieron color rojo sangre y le brotaron colmillos-listo-dijo la chica

-aun así iras-dijo el hombre serio

-no quiero dejar a victoria-dijo la chica

-no lo harás ella también ira-dijo la mujer

-ok eso lo cambia todo entonces si voy-dijo la chica volviendo a su forma humana

-sabia que aceptarías-dijo la mujer a lo que la peli negro sonrió

-bueno ya tenemos los papeles para tu nuevo nombre ya no serás tori Shaw-dijo el hombre-ahora serás hina kei como tu madre-dijo el hombre

-hina eh me gusta-dijo la chica-puedo vivir con eso

-está bien vete a descansar-dijo el hombre a lo que la chica sonrió- mañana nos acompañaran los demás líderes y los subordinados de la estrella perdida

-ok hasta mañana-dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto

_**\0/0/**_

MADRID ESPANA

10:20 P.M MARZO2013-03-05

Las tropas están listas para atacar marila-dijo un joven de piel pálida cabello color plata y ojos color azul rey-cuando inicia la guerra-dijo el chico al líder de la resistencia

-pronto muy pronto-dijo el hombre con un sonrisas malvada

_**/0/0/**_

FIN

¿Qué les pareció el prologo?

¿Quién será el líder de la resistencia?

¿Quiénes serán los otros de los que hablaron los papas de Yesica?

Bueno le dejo el prologo pero necesito otro dato sorry ando algo distraída solo es su apariencia vampiresa

By: Yesica


	3. Capitulo 1 La leyenda

OGRAMACION Hola chicos bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 1 de blood moon ya por fin se me ocurrió que escribir espero que les guste aquí la historia tomo un giro inesperado a lo que tenia planada pero no se decepcionaran ok si mas les dejo la historia

_**/0/0/**_

**Thought it wouldn't matter  
if we didn't stay together  
and if it was ov er  
baby, it was for the better  
i was thinking i'd be all right  
'til i thought it all through  
now i know that i ain't really living  
if i have to live without you**

**I don't wanna live without your love**  
**i don't wanna face the night alone**  
**i could never make it through my life**  
**if i had to make it on my own**  
**i don't wanna love nobody else**  
**i don't wanna find somebody new**  
**i don't wanna live without your love**  
**i just wanna live my life with you**  
**with you**  
**Guess i had to go away**  
**so much i had to go through**  
**guess i had to lose you**  
**to realize how much i love you**  
**can we make the fires burn again**  
**burn a little stronger**  
**'cause i've been alone, and baby**  
**i can't be alone any longer**

**Capitulo 1**

Ya había amanecido en casa de Yesica era hora de empezar el plan para destruir a los redivivos eso seres despreciables pero porque la vida era así de injusta con ella y con los demás hijos de los líderes de los clanes y las familias más importantes el destino de ellos ya estaba escrito y no podía ser cambiado no se podían enamorar de otra persona porque su destino ya estaba escrito tenía que ir a el mundo humano para convertir y entrenar a los futuros guerreros no había opción su destino ya había sido escrito.

Yesica se sentó frente al espejo para arreglarse cuando miro algo que tenía en su cuello era una marca de una antigua herida con la punta de sus dedos se acaricio el cuello juro no volverse a enamorar hasta que conoció a Jacobo de Silva que le demostró que podía confiar en ella pero el problema ahora fue su padre que no aprobaba su relación y por lo tanto era un amor prohibido pero de verdad, pero como siempre su padre intervino ya que ella no se podía enamorar ya que su deber estaba en cumplir la leyenda aunque nunca le ha perdonado el hecho de que la haya separado de la única persona a la que amo un mortal lo más duro fue tener que vivir la muerte de la persona que más amo pero si su deber era otro tendría que seguir su camino hoy se reunirían los hijos de los clanes y familias más importantes de los calanes con su rey para su partida al mundo humano por lo menos iría con personas que le agradaban como victoria y Fernanda su dos mejor amigas dos vampiras sangre pura al igual que los otros chicos su deber era ir a la ciudad inazuma donde se encontraban los humanos de la leyenda los que detener a los redivivos algo bueno saldría de ir a esa ciudad porque se encontraría con la jaurías donde estaba su mejor amigo James un hombre lobo que le salvo la vida de un redivivo desde hacía ya 538 años desde entonces los lobos se había hecho amigos de los vampiros y se hicieron inmortales desde entonces ellos paliaron a su lado contra los redivivos pero claro cada 500 anos esa amenaza vuelve para destruirlos claro estaba que nunca lo habían logrado no es sus 758 años de vida. Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos

-pase-dijo Yesica

-yesi-dijo la chica entrando ella era Fernanda Watson una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños piel pálida y aun mas bajita que Yesica siendo que ella mide 1.50 en cambio Fernanda mide 1.45 una chica española que había sido una vampira elegida que ella misma había convertido cuando tenía 18 años lo que Fernanda no sabe es que ella estuvo enamorada de su padre y le prometió cuidarla cuando el murió -es hora de bajar ya nos tenemos que ir a la estación de tren para ir a Japón a las montañas-dijo Fernanda mirando a Yesica haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-claro vamos-dijo tomando su mochila y su maleta para seguir a Fernanda-

Cuando bajaron al vestíbulo se encontraron con 13 chicos más 11 mujeres y 2 hombres

Una de ellas era Hoshimiya Lidia una vampira del clan paraise angel es hija del líder del clan ella es una chica de cabello verde con dos mechas rubias y ojos color azul metalizado claro solo como humana porque como vampira es diferente tiene 200 años estaba platicando calmadamente con victoria ferneti otra de las mejores amigos de Yesica ella tiene el cabello rubio con mechas blancas piel pálida y ojos color azul de 1520 anos siendo una de la vampiras de mayor edad, junto a ellas estaba Matthew Williams de clan of the nigth su apariencia es

rubia, cabello largo hasta las caderas rizado, ojos verdes su edad es de 1600 anos siendo la vampira de mayor edad, entre los otros chicos se encontraban lía takanashi otra vampira sangre pura una chica de cabello color café claro hasta la cintura, lacio, con flequillo cubriéndole la frente, de ojos azul cielo, tez blanca, de estatura baja su edad es de 215 anos siendo la vampira menor después de lidia pertenece al clan of the nigth, también se incluía Valen Mizukoshi su familia es la más importante del clan paradice ángel su apariencia es cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, mide 1,75, cuerpo bien desarrollado su edad es de 260 anos siendo una de la menores después de lía, también estaba su hermano \ Miguel Mizukoshisu hermano gemelo su apariencia casi igual a la de su hermana también de cabello negro, liso , ojos cafés , mide 1,77 con ellos estaba Kuroko Mizukoshi de 543 anos su aparecía es la de un chico albino de ojos azules, adorable, con una tierna sonrisa, mide 1,80 también pertenecientes al clan paradice angel también estaba Evangelyne Andrea Marie Rose una chica de cabello rubio con el cabello largo y laceo a la altura de la cintura ojos color extrañamente rosas piel nívea pero tampo muy pálida estatura media delgada su edad al igual que los otros no menor de 200 anos siendo la primera vez que se enfrentaba a los redivivos de 614 anos perteneciente al clan of the nigth también estaba Kanu Midori una vampira de 1599 anos su cabello de un color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquiquierdo y fleco completo tez pálida y ojos de un rojo carmesí, es un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad pero no mucho y tiene un cuerpo desarrollado, tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca que dice  
'' love, human, world, you'' cada frase una abaja de otra, también el tatuaje de una manzana mordida en el lado izquierdo de la pierna izquierda y bajo la manzana se encuentra el texto I am the apple of discord con ella estaba Natsuki Fran de 1856 anos ella es una chica de cabello de un color morado oscuro atado en dos coletas de un largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, esto la hace ver muy tierna, tiene fleco completo pero destaca un mechón de cabello el cual siempre se encuentra en el medio de su cara , sus ojos son uno de un color rojo carmesí y el otro de un color zafiro, está dentro de la estatura normal ,tiene un cuerpo muy desarrollado pero a pesar de eso luce muy tierna ambas pertenecientes al clan of the nigth tambien estaba Alejandra Ryusaki la vampira mayor de todos teniendo 2000 anos una chica de estatura de 1,70 y el cabello café-cobrizo con las puntas naranjas y moradas y está entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda bien desarrollada, de piel clara, ojos grandes café que si se enoja se tornan rojos, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho con ella se encontraba Akari Daidouji una vampira de 1500 anos, u cabello es negro como la noche, sus ojos son grises tirando para blanco, es alta con 1.70 además de que su cuerpo está bien formado y dotado y junto a ellas estaba Amelia "mía" Barton de 215 anos siendo una de la menores era la primera vez que peleaba con los redivivos su apariencia es Cabellos Pelirrojos con rulitos , dos mechones hacia delante, con rulitos, Ojos verdes Esmeraldas, Piel Intermedia, Mide 1.66, físico Mas desarrollado perteneciente al clan red star y por ultimo pero no menos importante Laura Excla una vampira de de 265 anos su apariencia es pelo color miel con destellos rubios largo hasta las caderas, ojos rojos esmeraldas,delgada,estatura normal, tez normal.

Todos estaba listos para partir a la estación de tren de los humanos es la ciudad de Londres para que los lleve al aero puerto para ir a Japón se habían alimentado muy bien por el hecho de que iban a viajar con humanos y si no se habían nutrido lo suficiente podrían perder el control en pleno vuelo y pondrían en riesgo a mortales

_**/0/0/**_

Bueno chicos el capitulo no es muy largo pero aquí esta les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo pero por hoy lo dejo aquí

Y ahora la explicación:

**RIDIVIVOS: **vampiros oscuros que fueron humanos pero como llevaron a la muerte de una vampiro su castigo fue convertirse en vampiros pero no tienen control sobre la sed de sangre humano matando sin piedad

**BATALLA CONTRA LOS REDIVIVOS:** Es una batalla que se lleva a cabo cada 500 años cuando los redivivos se intentan apoderar de el reino de los vampiros

**LA LEYENDA:**Cada 500 anos nuevos humanos con el corazón puro son convertidos en vampiros para pelear contra los redivivos

BUENO AHORA LA PREGUNTAS:

Les gusto el capitulo?

Les gusto el giro inesperado que le di a la historia?

Creen que a los de Raimon le agrade la idea de ser vampiros?

Quienes son los chicos y chicas que serán convertidos?

Ok sin más hasta el próximo capítulo a la misma hora y mismo canal (victoria: esto no es la tele torpe-dándole un zape a yesica-yesica: lo siento se me olvido-llorando a cascaditas-victoria: ya despídete-dice yéndose)

No vemos chicos espero que les haya gustado

(Victoria: ahora si adiós y disculpen a la ignorante-Yesica: porque me odias-llorando a cascaditas para recibir otro zape- adiós chicos)


End file.
